He's my HalfBrother
by Inu-Luva
Summary: What! Inuyasha has a sister? How come we didn't know? How will this affect things? How will Kouga come into play with this? chapter4 now up.
1. Chapter 1

He's My Half-Brother by Inu-Luva  
  
Hey everybody! This is gonna be my second fan-fic, but only the first one that I finish. My other one really didn't inspire me, and no one really wanted to read it so I just stopped. So if you really want me to finish this one, review, review and review. I will update after I get at least 3 reviews for the chapter. Maybe after a while I'll raise it to 5 and then 10, but for the first few chapters it will be 3. And just so that you all know, this story is placed right before the Inu-gang met Kouga, and Kagome is back at her time for a while to get supplies and to relax. Let's say she's been there.... a week. Oh yeah, and she borrowed one of Miroku's jewel shards to get back and forth.  
  
A/N : I don't own Inuyasha in any way except for the few DVDs that I own. Actually, this is only what my doctors want me to think, I am really Rumiko Takahashi in disguise and I own all of Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2! muhahahahahahahahahahaha! OK, I was just joking, I only own 2 Inuyasha DVDs and a Ranma 1/2 clock, not the characters. I do however own Kaminari Taikouyasha in any form that she may be in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ change of scene  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
change of scene and time  
  
going from modern time to feudal ages  
  
"people talking"  
  
'someone's thoughts'  
  
'* Kagome's thoughts *'  
  
(my random note AKA author's note)  
  
Chapter 1 - The Pink, Black, and Silver New Student (i'm sorry, as you can tell by the title of the story and this i'm not very good at titles)  
  
"Calm down everyone" said the teacher as a new student walked into the classroom. She had long, silver hair with pink streaks in it. She wore black pants that bloomed out at the bottom (similar to Kikyou's, but kinda' Gothic) and a pink tank-top with a silver lightening bolt on the front. She also wore a black bandanna, a necklace that had a lightening bolt charm on it like her shirt, and pink eye shadow that was the exact same color as her streaks. "Class, this is Kaminari Taikouyasha, she is our new exchange student. Ms. Taikouyasha, why don't you tell us a little about yourself"  
  
'* Hmmmmm..... that name means...... and she kinda' looks like...... no it couldn't be *'  
  
"Well there's not really much to tell. I just moved here from Kyoto because of my dad's new job. I've always liked math, soccer, and magna. I hope I can be friends with all of you!"  
  
'* Wow, she's a lot like me *'  
  
"OK. Well you can take a seat behind Kagome" said the teacher when she finished introducing herself.  
  
'* Huh? By me? It's like he can read my thoughts! Man this teacher can be freaky sometimes. *'  
  
Kaminari sat down behind Kagome.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kagome! It's really nice to meet you!"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"You have a really interesting name."  
  
"Interesting good or interesting bad?"  
  
"Interesting good of coarse!"  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Well, a group of my friends and I are hanging out at the mall after school today, you wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
"Great, see you then!"  
  
"Ms. Higarashi, its great that you're welcoming our new student and all, but we are in the middle of class, so.........."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Hiroshi, it won't happen again."  
  
"Good"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Wow! This mall is huge! There are so many stores!" exclaimed Kaminari when they entered the mall.  
  
"Yeah, there was just a big addition of American stores and DVD stores. C'mon everyone, let's go to Ambercrobie!" said Kagome while walking towards the new store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god! Kaminari! That shirt is so cute on you!" exclaimed one of Kagome's friends as Kaminari modeled the shirt she had just bought from Ambercrobie. It was pink with silver writing on the print that said 'don't hate me because I'm beautiful....hate me because your boyfriend think so' ( I know that saying is old, but o well).  
  
"Thanks, your shirt is really cute too."  
  
"Hey, Kaminari! Everyone else is busy after 7, you wanna come over to my house?" asked Kagome, when she realized that it was already 10 to 7.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great! Well let's go. Bye everybody"  
  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow in school!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Gramps, I'm home!" yelled Kagome when they entered the house. "Mom, I have a friend over, is there enough food for her to have supper with us?"  
  
"Oh of coarse there is, Kagome. Is it Misao?" ( I don't know any of Kagome's friends names) asked Kagome's mom when she heard Kagome.  
  
"No its a new student in our class. Mom, this is Kaminari, she just exchanged here from Kyoto."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Higarashi," said Kaminari with a little bow.  
  
"Oh me too. Kagome, could you set an extra plate for Kaminari?"  
  
"Yeah sure." ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Thanks for the meal Mrs. Higarashi, it was delicious!"  
  
"Why thank you! Will you be spending the night?"  
  
"Yeah why don't you stay over? My mom will wash your new shirt tonight and you can where it tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Great."  
  
They walked down to Kagome's room after grabbing a sleeping bag and extra pillow for Kaminari. They got all set up for bed after Kaminari borrowed a pair of Kagome's pajama pants and a tank top (guess what colors!). They started talking about the average things that you would talk about at sleep overs; new movies, the latest gossip, and of coarse, the hottest guys in town. Finally Kagome asked the question she had been longing to ask all night. "Kaminari, do you know what your name means?"  
  
"Ummmmm.... yeah, why do you ask?" questioned Kaminari nervously. (BTW it means Thunder Pink-Demon in the way that it is, but lets just say that it means pink thunder demon so that it makes more sense)  
  
"Well its just that its kinda' coincidental because........ ithinkyoumaybeademonbecauseofyournameandisenseastrangeauraaroundyou!" blurted out Kagome quickly as if it being said faster would make it less strange (BTW she said " I think you may be a demon because of your name and I sense a strange aura around you")  
  
"A DEMON!?!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!?!?!?" screamed Kaminari loudly (but lets just say that Kagome's brother, mom, and Gramps are very sound sleepers and didn't wake up).  
  
"I'm sorry Kaminari I didn't mean anything by it......"  
  
"........I'm a half demon."  
  
And with that Kagome did an anime style fall while Kaminari sweat-dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
oOoOoOo how was that? kinda' cliffie? was it good? was it long enough? should i use some simple japanese in it? oh yeah, just a note, they have to be 3 good reviews or constructive criticism reviews for me to update. I will accept flamers, but they will not count for the 3 count of reviews for my updating. and if anyone noticed a big mistake or a part that was really confusing please tell me in the review. now go click that little button at the bottom of the screen. NO! not that one! the one to the left! yeah, that one. now...... review! 


	2. Chapter 2

He's My Half-Brother by Inu-Luva  
  
hey everybody, thanks for the reviews, wow! I got 4!(+1 that was e-mailed to me) thanks so much. you love me, you really love me, or at least my story. oh yeah, i will add in some japanese next chapter. Sorry but this chapter was already written by the time i got the reviews to write in japanese. now onto the story and my disclaimer.  
  
A/N : i don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2 in any for except for my 3 DVDs (yes now 3!) and my ranma 1/2 clock. I do however own the half-demon Kaminari.  
  
Last time on ".........He's My Half-Brother."  
  
"A DEMON!?!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!?!?!?" screamed Kaminari loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaminari I didn't mean anything by it......"  
  
"........I'm a half demon."  
  
And with that Kagome did an anime style fall while Kaminari sweat-dropped.  
  
And now chapter 2 : How Do You Know Inuyasha?  
  
"Aha! I knew it! oOoOoOo! Can I see your ears?"  
  
"How did you know I have weird ears?" asked Kaminari with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Let's just say I have a couple of my own secrets. Well.... lets see them."  
  
"OK, but when I do, you can't be very loud, they're very sensitive when they aren't pressed down." Kaminari pulled off her bandanna to reveal pink ears with silver streaks down them that looked like lightening bolts. (I'm gonna say that whether they have elf-like ears, human like ears, or doggy like ears, does not matter on the kind of half demon you are, that trait will be take from the human parent, which would be unknown until they are born. get it? no? too bad)  
  
"oOoOoOo! I love them! They are so cute! They'll put Inuyasha....." Kagome quickly put her hands over her mouth. '* OMG I totally forgot I was gonna go back to the feudal ages tonight! *'  
  
"Wait, what did you say? Did you say Inuyasha?" asked Kaminari with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Ummmmm..... yeah, why?"  
  
"How do you know him?" asked Kaminari, with the same hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Well.... since I know your secret, I guess I can trust you with mine....." Kagome told Kaminari all about her adventures in the Feudal Ages. She told her all about the well, her friends, her enemies, and the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"I knew this place looked familiar! When I was young (when she was 2), my demon father brought me trough a well using this magical jewel, obviously your well and the Shikon Jewel! He was wounded and my human mother was already dead. He died while we were being transported, and I had been fending for myself until 3 years ago when I met a man and woman who were accepting of who I am in Kyoto."  
  
"Wow! Wait..... how do you know Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, you see...... he's my half-brother."  
  
"No way! You're related to Inuyasha and Sesshomauru?!?!"  
  
"No. Only Inuyasha. We have the same Mother. She took another mate after Inu-Taisho died. My dad was a thunder-demon, obviously."  
  
"Well, why wouldn't Inuyasha tell me about you? I think It would be a pretty big deal, you know him having a sister and all."  
  
"HALF-sister. He probably assumed he was the only one left alive after our home was attacked. Our village didn't like demons very much, whether half, whole, or just associated with them."  
  
"Oh that was so cruel of them! Bu~ut... I have a great idea, why don't you come back to the Feudal Ages with me tomorrow after school? You can see Inuyasha again. I'm so sure he'll be glad. Oh, yeah, just wondering, since you are a half-demon and all, what kind of attacks can you do?"  
  
"I can do an attack that Inuyasha taught me when I was younger called 'Blades of Blood'. And my father taught me a similar attack called 'Blades of Lightening'. I also have two of my own attacks. One is called 'Godly Blood' which is a combination of 'Blades of Blood' and 'Blades of Lightening'. My other attack does not have a name yet, and I would like to keep it a secret until I need to use it."  
  
"Oh, OK. Well let's get some sleep. You can call your foster parents in the morning to tell them what's going on." (PS Kagome's mom called Kaminari's parents last night to tell them that she was sleeping over)  
  
"OK. G'night"  
  
"Night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
sorry it's so short. my mom is being kinda' a control freak and won't let me go on the computer for over an hour a day. but since it's so short, i'll only demand 3 reviews again. well hopefully i'll write you all soon. 


	3. translations and forgiveness please

I will probably put a list of the Japanese words that I use in a chapter either at the beginning or end of each chapter. and i'm soooo happy that you people like my story, but i just can't write as fast as you review. I have a very small imagination and it takes me a while to think of stuff to write. so i'm soooo happy taht you people are reviewing, but i'm a bit so so...... gomen! (sorry)  
  
Japanese words that I may use :  
  
Hanyou - Half-Demon   
  
Youkai - Demon   
  
kitsune - fox   
  
Hoshi - Priest/monk (like Miroku)   
  
Miko - Priestess (like Kagome or Kikyou)   
  
Hentai/Ecchi - Pervert (yet again, like Miroku)   
  
Baka - idiot, stupid, or similar meanings   
  
Bishounen - pretty boy (like Sesshoumaru)   
  
Bishoujo - pretty girl (Like Sango)   
  
Obake - Ghost Rei - Spirit  
  
Osuwari! - Sit!   
  
hai - yes   
  
iie - no   
  
onegai - please   
  
arigato - thank-you   
  
gomen- I'm sorry/ Sorry   
  
gomen ne - excuse me a  
  
no.... - well.....   
  
honto? - really?   
  
demo - but   
  
nani? - what?   
  
nanimo -nothing   
  
ne? - right?/don't you agree?   
  
Itai - Ouch!   
  
Yoshi/Yosh - Okay!   
  
Yatta - yeah!   
  
Yamete - Stop it!   
  
Konnichi wa - hello (duh, who didn't know that?)   
  
Ja ne/ Ja - see you later   
  
Sayoonara - Bye  
  
Kazana - the name of Miroku's wind tunnel in Japanese/ the name of his wind tunnel attack   
  
Inuyasha - Dog-Demon   
  
Kaminari Taikouyasha - Thunder pink Demon literally, but in the story its Pink Thunder-Demon   
  
Kirira - Kilila's name in the Japanese version of Inuyasha   
  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of 4 souls (the Shikon Jewel)   
  
Chikuso/Kuso - Dammit, or of the similar meanings   
  
Sengoku Jidal - Feudal Era   
  
ya - arrow  
  
Yowai - weak   
  
tsuyoi - strong   
  
amai - sweet   
  
chibi - small, runt, tiny, ect.   
  
taikou - pink   
  
aoi - blue   
  
kawaii - cute   
  
Kokkaii - Cool   
  
Sugoi - interesting   
  
Utskushii - Beautiful  
  
suffixes -chan - friend (Kagome calls Sango Sango-chan)   
  
-kun - someone who's close to you as a friend (Kagome calls Kouga Kouga-kun in later eps.)   
  
-san - polite and formal. it means basically "Ms. Miss, Mrs., or Mr." (Miroku calls Kagome Kagome-san)   
  
-sama - very high respect (Kikyou was called Kikyou-sama by the villagers she lived with)   
  
jii-chan/san/sama - grandfather (Kagome calls her grandfather jii-chan)   
  
onii-chan/san/sama - brother  
  
onee- chan/san/sama - sister 


	4. Chapter 3

o yeah, I forgot that Kagome's school had uniforms, so lets just say that Kaminari had permission to wear non-uniform because she was new and didn't have a uniform yet. ok I'm writing this when I have only 2 reviews, but by the time I finish I'll hopefully have more than 3 for chapter 2. well any ways onto the story and my disclaimer and translations.  
  
iie - no Hanyou - half-demon Sengoku Jidal - Feudal Era kaminari - thunder onee-chan - sister onii-chan - brother ne? - right?/don't you agree?  
  
a/n : I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2, however much I wish I do. I do own Kaminari, so please don't steal her.  
  
Last time on ".........He's My Half-Brother."  
  
"I can do an attack that Inuyasha taught me when I was younger called 'Blades of Blood'. And my father taught me a similar attack called 'Blades of Lightening'. I also have two of my own attacks. One is called 'Godly Blood' which is a combination of 'Blades of Blood' and 'Blades of Lightening'. My other attack does not have a name yet, and I would like to keep it a secret until I need to use it."  
  
"Oh, OK. Well lets get some sleep. You can call your foster parents in the morning to tell them what's going on."  
  
"OK. G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
And now chapter 3 : "Ka..mi...nari?"  
  
Kaminari called her parents in the morning to tell them what was going on. They already knew what she was and how she got to our time so they understood perfectly. She and Kagome went to school as normal and went strait back to Kagome's house/shrine. Kagome stocked up on supplies as usual; she made sure to bring plenty of bandages, antidotes, clothing, candy for Shippou, and of coarse, Ramen! Kagome grabbed Miroku's jewel shard, her backpack, and her bike. Kaminari followed Kagome to the well with her own bike (her mom brought it over for her). They put their bikes and the backpack down the well, closed their eyes, and jumped in the well to be transported to the Sengoku Jidal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I smell Kagome," said our favorite (or second favorite, cuz we can't forget Kaminari) Hanyou to the rest of his fellow travelers. "There is someone else with her."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, that other person kinda' smells like you!" said Shippou.  
  
"Feh, whatever. Come on, let's go the well."  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all climbed onto Kirira's back (with Shippou between Sango and Miroku of coarse, we can't have Miroku groping Sango this early in the story). Kirira "flew" to the well as Inuyasha ran, or rather leaped from tree to tree. Inuyasha made it to the well before everyone else. Kaminari and Kagome had already climbed out with their bikes, and were trying to pull out Kagome's bag (they were failing miserably). Inuyasha ran over and pulled out the bag.  
  
"Oh hey Inuyasha! Arigato." said Kagome as soon as she realized that it was him who had helped them.  
  
"Feh, whatever," responded Inuyasha in his normal, AKA arrogant, way. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, right! Well let's just wait till the others are here, I can see them now."  
  
Kirira landed right beside Kagome. Everyone climbed off and Shippou automatically jumped to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I've missed you!" said Shippou in his usual kawaii way.  
  
"Feh, all of us did. Now Kagome, are you gonna tell us who this is or what?"  
  
Everyone turned to Kaminari except for Miroku, who was giving her the line that he gave every woman he came across. Everyone did an anime style fall while Kaminari just sweat-dropped. When everybody got back up Sango wacked Miroku in the head with her boomerang. He fell on the ground but was still conscious.  
  
"OK, now that everyone is here I can tell you who this is. This is my friend that was sent to my time from this time by the power of the Shikon no Tama, she is a half-demon, as Shippou and Inuyasha probably already know, but what you don't know is...." Kagome paused shortly and motioned for Kaminari to remove her bandanna and she did. "is that she is Inuyasha's onee-chan, or rather half-sister."  
  
Everyone just stood there in shock. Finally Inuyasha made out Kaminari's name, "Ka..mi...nari?"  
  
"Yes, onii-chan! It's me!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"My father brought me to the well when we were attacked, he had the Shikon Jewel with him and brought me down this well. Obviously, the jewel somehow made it back here when my father died and made its way to Kikyou, Kagome told me all about your guys's adventures. I'm so glad that I was able to make it back here. I was afraid that you might've died when we were attacked."  
  
"Iie, I made it out fine, I though that you were dead, I searched for weeks, but never found you. I can't believe that you're still alive!"  
  
"So..... Kaminari is your half-sister, that makes Sesshoumaru her onii-chan, ne?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Iie," replied Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru and I have the same father, but different mothers. Kaminari and I have the same mother, different fathers. Her father obviously was a kaminari-demon, while mine, of coarse, was a inu-demon."  
  
"Oh my god! I sense a jewel fragment nearby, and its coming closer!" said Kagome with a terrified look on her face. "Wait, there are 4 shards!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
how's that? cliffie, ne? hope you enjoyed it. I have 2 reviews for chapter 2 so far. thanks for those reviews, but since I didn't get my three yet I want 4 for this chapter. I hope it was long enough for you guys. Ja ne! 


	5. replacing AN w chpt 4

He's my Half-Brother by Inu-Luva oOoOo I just love the song "where is the love" by black eyed peas. it is such a great song! I love it! o yeah sorry about the long wait as you know I was on vacation, but that was only for 2 weeks. my mom is a control freak an I have been strapped on time for the computer and I hate writing stuff by hand and then typing it at the computer.... it so annoying. I would just like you all to know that I made a select soccer team.... ok that was kinda random... but now starting Tuesday I have the enjoyment of being a freshman at I high-school where I know absolutely no one! Yay! (in case you can't tell I am being extremely sarcastic) well any ways onto the story, the disclaimer, and the translations (not in that order).  
  
disclaimer: I have always owned Inuyasha.......in my dreams. youkai - demon Hanyou - half-demon Kazana - Miroku's wind tunnel attack kaminari - thunder Oswari - Kagome's command for Inuyasha, meaning Sit! (Dog form) i'm too lazy to add in any other Japanese  
  
Last time on ".........He's My Half-Brother."  
  
"Oh my god! I sense a jewel fragment nearby, and its coming closer!" said Kagome with a terrified look on her face. "Wait, there are 4 shards!"  
  
And now chapter 4 : " OSWARI!!!!!"  
  
"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Sango with obvious concern.  
  
"Yeah, but they aren't all in one youkai there are three youkai, 2 shards in one and 1 in each of the other two 2. They're almost here!"  
  
Everyone got ready to fight. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all got there weapons ready (you know what they are: bow n' arrows, staff, and boomerang), Inuyasha and Kaminari both flexed there claws and Kirira just stared ahead because she (or he , I don't know which one) was already in her giant cat form. Shippou just hid behind Kaminari.  
  
Three huge demons emerged from the forest. The smaller two where giant centipedes and the larger one was a monstrous panther-like youkai. As soon as the youkai stepped into the clearing they were attached. Kagome's arrows and Sango's boomerang went through either one of the centipedes. Kaminari and Inuyasha both attacked the panther-youkai with their 'Blades of Blood' attack. Shippou immediately jumped onto Kirira when he noticed that his "shield" went to battle. When Inuyasha and Kaminari finished their attack and weakened the youkai, Miroku finished off all of the youkai with his Kazana. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome each picked up a jewel shard. Since no one went for the last one, Kaminari assumed that they wanted her to have it and picked it up. Kagome gave Miroku back the jewel shard that she borrowed from him now that she had one of her own.  
  
"That wasn't that hard, I don't know why you where so afraid Kagome." said Inuyasha with arrogance and annoyance.  
  
"Muhahahaha! She had a right to be afraid Inuyasha," declared a dark voice from the shadows. "For I, Naraku, sent those demons to attack you. I see now that they where no match for you even with the shards that I gave them. Ah, it was as I assumed, you have a new accomplice." acknowledged Naraku as he eyed Kaminari. "She seems to be an worthy foe, although a mere hanyou."  
"Don't let him get to you Kaminari, I told you about him," shouted Kagome to Kaminari when she saw that she was getting mad. "He just wants to get to you, don't let him."  
Kaminari realized that Kagome was right and relaxed a little, but didn't let her guard down. Naraku stepped into the clearing, gave a final evil chuckle for he was pleased for getting this new information, and flew away (on his little cloud thingy).  
"Why did he just leave like that?" asked Kaminari  
"I don't know, it's just what he does. Nevermind him. I'll make some Ramen now for everyone. And since it already so late we can just camp here for the night. (let's say its 8:00 or later)" said Kagome as she rummaged through her bag. She brought out 7 packs of Ramen, a camping stove, a giant pot, and a giant spoon for stirring. Inuyasha had already gone for water when he first heard the word "Ramen", and surprisingly just enough for 7 servings of Ramen (that would be 14 cups.) Kagome started making the Ramen while Kaminari found some bowls and chop-sticks in Kagome's bag. While she was in there she also pulled out 3 sleeping bags and pillows.  
After they all ate their fill of Ramen, except for Inuyasha who still wanted more, they made a small fire and went to sleep. Kagome, Kaminari, and Sango each slept in a sleeping bag with Shippou sleeping on Kagome's stomach and Kirira on Sango's. Inuyasha took his usual sleeping position (in a tree) and Miroku slept on the ground with his back against a tree opposite to Inuyasha so that they both could protect the girls from any demon that may empty the clearing. (if you don't get it then think of a circle, Miroku would be on one side of the circle and Inuyasha would be on the other side of it. everyone else is in the middle.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ the next morning *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So....." started Kaminari, "What are we going to do next?"  
"Well first we are going to eat breakfast, and then we are going to search for more jewel shards and defeat whatever demons may posses them," answered Kagome as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
O_O * (kaminari sweat drops with the big eye expression) "Oh.... of coarse."  
"Time to eat," called out Sango as she, Miroku, and Shippou finished off making breakfast. ~*~*~*~*~*~ after breakfast *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So Inuyasha where should we go now?" asked Sango.  
"Feh, how should I know, Kagome is the one with the 'sixth sense'" replied Inuyasha harshly.  
"Well, I don't really know either! There aren't any really close by," retorted Kagome back quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome just glared at each other until Inuyasha began to open his (big fat) mouth and Kagome screamed out "OSWARI!!!!!" and Inuyasha plummeted 10 feet into the ground.  
O_O!!!!! "Kagome! How'd you do that?!?!?!" asked Kaminari in surprise.  
"Oh, right. I never told you about the prayer beads. Well it works like this. I placed the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck when we first met, which connected our souls, or spirits, or whatever you want to say it is. And after I put the beads on the first word I said after I put the beads on was..." Kagome quickly paused because she almost said the word, "O....S....W...A....R....I. So whenever I say 'the word' he plummets into the ground like so. OSWARI!!!!!!" She noticed that Inuyasha had sneaked up on her behind her back while she was talking so she thought she would 'Oswari' him to demonstrate (A/N no not really she just thought it would be fun :-P).  
The whole time this conversation was going on Shippou was deep in thought. No one even noticed him because the where either listening to Kagome, or laughing at Inuyasha (A/N ok only Miroku was laughing at Inuyasha). "I've got it!" yelled out Shippou causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "I remember now of a pack of wolves and wolf youkai on a mountain nearby where I used to live. The new leader of the pack was said to posses a sacred jewel. The said this because everyone who tried to stand up to the wolves where killed by this young leader, I believe that his name was Kouga, his power was immense! I think we should go there."  
"I agree, that would be our best option at this time since we have no other leads," stated Miroku.  
"OK it's settled. We will go and find this 'Kouga' guy and I will defeat him and we will take his sacred jewel!" replied Inuyasha haughtily.  
"Fine, whatever. BUT LETS GET GOING!!!" yelled Kagome because she was already a good hundred feet ahead of them.  
Inuyasha took about 2 seconds to catch up to her and replied "OK we will, but we want to go that way," as he pointed back to the direction where they came from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry kinda short, ok really short, and just to warn you, I'm gonna kinda screw with the series a little bit. you'll see what I mean in my next chapter.  
I've always wanted an episode of Inuyasha to end like that! I just love it when anime/manga characters look really stupid! Muhahahaha! its just too bad that it had to be Kagome though, I really like her character, but sometimes she's a real ditz and can be really stupid (like me!), so she was the perfect person to make look stupid.... wait! why am I explaining my reasoning to you all? I bet you guys could've figured that all by yourselves, and your probably all confused now @_@... T_T I'm so sorry! well anyways review for me please and I just wanted to say.... happy 100th anniversary Harley Davidson!!!! and sorry for making you all wait so long, but as I said before please, please , review for I am desperate for your reviews now that I've read this one story that has over a thousand reviews. a thousand! for only 17 chapters! so please show your gratitude/constructive criticism by reviewing! rembember: flamers aren't nice, but you that actually like my story that don't review make me feel even worse T_T i know i sound pathetic... ja ne! 


	6. randomness

ok, fanfiction.net didn't say that it was updated when i replaced my author notes with my chapter... uhh.... 4 i think it was so i'm just putting this up so that hopefully some more people will read it and review for my chapter 4 (its actually put up as #5 cuz of my translations)  
  
~*INU-LUVA*~ 


	7. so sorry

i'm so sorry, i really need to plan my stories out more. i just can't think of a good direction to lead this story, so i just feel like dropping it. although, if do i get 6 more reviews i will update it, and finish it. 


End file.
